Lesson Learnt
by ladyhezzy
Summary: The story follows Harry and friends on their journey to stop voldemort.Will Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Order be able to help Harry as his anger and hatered threaten to consume him.  First fanfic please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**The Graveyard**

_Hey guys! I wrote this before the Deathly Hallows came out so any reference to the book is purely coincidental. Please let me know what you think as I have lots more._

_DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling holds all the rights to the characters and the storyline on which this fanfic is based._

It was midnight; the final chime rang out from the Churchyard Bell.

In the Graveyard, two figures stood frozen to the spot. " She should be back by now," one of them whispered.

"Ronald Weasley will you please stop worrying! She is one of the cleverest witches around, she's just a little…well… late!" his friend replied shakily.

Late: that was a joke. Hermione Granger was never late; she had always claimed tardiness to be a sin! Harry Potter stood glancing around the graveyard worried that there was no sign of his friend. He was wishing that he had made Ron go with Hermione, no matter how much she had complained.

Pink sparks illuminated one corner of the graveyard, making the two friends jump and aim their wands in the direction of an emerging figure.

"Ginny; are you trying to give me a bloody heart attack? Honestly, some people show no consideration for others," sulked Ron.

Harry asked Ginny Weasley if something was wrong with her and if she had seen Hermione. His voice sounded high-pitched and squeaky but he was too concerned to care.

"You mean she's not back yet?" Ginny asked. Before Harry could reply Ron scowled at his sister and shouted, "Yes Ginny, she's back… She's hiding behind a Gravestone waiting to jump out on you and shout, "BOO". You stupid git, do you think Harry and I would look so worried if she were back?"

Ron and Ginny glared at each other, gripping their wands, tempers flaring. A loud popping sound broke the silent tension and a few seconds later the three friends realised Hermione had just apparated right next to them.

"Hermione," Harry said shaking Hermione by the shoulders, "what happened? Are you ok?"

"For Merlin's sake, let her catch her breath Harry" Ginny scolded

The there of them turned to look at Hermione as she stammered "He…. He…. he _helped_ me."

The rest of them looked at each other and Harry asked "He? He who?" Looking from Harry to Ginny Ron said, "She's not making any sense, not like she ever…"

"Oh shut up Ron," Ginny snapped cutting him off, "sense is something you are yet to grasp the concept of"

"Harry…. Snape…." Hermione managed to stutter.

"Snape?" said Harry looking surprised, "What about Snape? Hermione, snap out of it, you have to tell me. Did you see him? What happened?" He started to shake Hermione roughly by the shoulders again.

"Harry…. will you stop that" Even though he heard Ron's pleas he was too angry at the thought of Snape being there to stop and carried on, ignoring the voices behind him.

"Harry Potter I don't care if you've battled You-Know-Who I _will_ make you stop shaking her!" Ron said angrily raising his wand at his best friends back. Harry listened this time and stood back from Hermione breathing rapidly, a wild look in his eyes.

"Harry… He helped me…" Hermione seemed to have found her voice again, "he saved my life. They were going to see me but Snape… well he turned me invisible and… oh Harry…he told me to sit still and keep quiet and he led them away from me!" Hermione despaired.


	2. Dobby

**Dobby**

Harry sat on his parents grave his head in his hands, mind racing.

He couldn't grasp what Hermione had told him, it felt like some weird nightmare he would soon wake up from.

Snape had helped Hermione …but why, he hated her, and this was the same wizard that had killed Dumbledore.

"Why…Why…Why"

"Why what Harry"

Harry looked up to see Lupin crouched beside him a pained and puzzled expression on his scarred face.

"I didn't realise I'd said that out loud sorry"

"There's no need to apologise Harry, Hermione told me what happened. I know you hate Snape Harry but he has done us a good turn, whether you want to believe it or not."

Harry knew Lupin was right but his brain refused to comprehend anything except that one worded question, a question the whole order had been asking themselves since Snape had murdered Dumbledore.

Harry thought back to that night in the Tower and remembered the look on Snape's face as he had preformed the curse that took the life of Harry's mentor. Tears formed in his eyes and he looked away from Lupin and tried furiously to blink them away.

"I miss him too Harry but this anger you are regressing could put you and the whole order in a great deal of danger."

Harry didn't think to ask how Lupin knew that he was thinking of Dumbledore, instead he stared at the ground his heart pounding in his ears. Harry fought to control his anger as well as his rapid breathing, the image of Dumbledore's dead body circulating around his head.

"Dobby." Harry suddenly blurted out

"Dobby…Harry, are you feeling alright?" Lupin asked slightly bemused

A sharp crack pierced the silent graveyard, echoing around the many headstones.

An ugly little creature had appeared in front of Harry and Lupin. He had large ears, a thin long pointed nose and huge green tennis ball like eyes. Lupin looked at the poor creature and his mismatched appearance of hand knitted clothing that possibly held more colours than the rainbow, and in spite himself he smiled at this house elf's love of freedom and loyalty to Harry.

"Harry potter sir, you called for Dobby?" the house elf said in a squeaky voice.

"Dobby," Harry began, "did you do what I asked of you tonight?"

Lupin couldn't take his eyes off the house elf that stood staring at the ground circling his left foot like a child pondering the answer to a question.

"Dobby answer me." Harry's patience was waning he didn't have time for Dobby to mess him around.

Dobby looked up at Harry his large eyes glazed with ready to fall tears. Dobby stood still as a statue not sure of how to react to this angry wizard. Just as Harry was about to repeat his question a loud bang sent shock waves through him and he and Lupin immediately drew their wands.

BANG…BANG…BANG…

"Dobby stop…. no Dobby." Harry shouted

The House Elf had thrown himself in front of the grave of Harry's parents. He was repeatedly hitting his head against the Headstone, mumbling something about upsetting Harry Potter. Harry and Lupin seized the Elf by the shoulders and prized him away from his position in front of the headstone. Harry felt a pang of guilt as he saw the blood trickle down Dobby's face and he turned away to collect his thoughts.

"Im sorry Dobby but I need to know what happened tonight…please." Harry's pleading seemed to uplift Dobby and the elf stopped struggling against Lupins grasp.

"Dobby did what Harry Potter asked him to do…he followed Hermione Granger."

Lupin watched as Dobby recounted the mystery mission. How could Harry have sent Hermione on a task that could have gotten her killed and exposed the Orders plans? Was Harry becoming so hell bent on revenge that he was willing to risk everything; even his best friends? Lupins train of thought were lost as Harry lifted Dobby by the front of his tunic and placed him on top of a nearby headstone, while yelling over and over about a bracelet and where it was now.

'What bracelet?' pondered Lupin as he watched this unexplainable scene, hoping for some disclosure in this latest outburst of madness. His latest thoughts where again interrupted this time by Dobby's stammering.

"But…But…Dobby picked it up sir. D...Dobby picked up the bracelet before he hid." Dobby reached inside his rainbow coloured tunic and pulled out a shiny silver bracelet. Harry greedily snatched the bracelet from Dobby's grasp and stared at it. As he looked at the solid silver bangle he noticed a dirty mark in the centre. On closer inspection Harry realised what he was looking at: it was not a dirty mark as first thought but a crest. Harry extended the bracelet in Lupins direction for him to inspect. Lupin immediately recoiled from the bracelet Harry was offering him as if it had bitten him. Harry wondered how he could have been so stupid as to try and give silver to a werewolf and apologised immensely to Lupin for his mistake.

Lupin inspected the bracelet while Harry held onto it his eyes falling on the crest in the middle.

"Merlin's beard… Harry is that what I think it is?" Lupin questioned excitedly glancing back and forth between Harry and the bracelet.

Harry smiled and nodded in answer then grabbed the house elf from on top of the headstone and hugged him tightly. A loud sobbing noise erupted in Harry's left ear, Dobby was crying with joy.

Harry and Lupin both knew the crest belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw and the possibility it was a Horcrux became a ray of hope in a dark and vicious nightmare. If the Death Eaters also wanted this bangle then Harry was prepared to give it the benefit of doubt and gave Dobby an extra hug for good measure.


End file.
